Muerte vs Dios
by ocnarf
Summary: Dos seres opuestos que se desahogan y reflexionan sobre sus trabajos.


Muerte vs Dios.

Nota: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen.

Aviso: este fic participa del reto de Amistades peligrosas de Supernatural Blood Brother

Ahora Muerte contemplaba a Jehová enfrente suyo en un plano dimensional.

¿Cuál de los dos era el más poderoso ser de la existencia?

Muerte consideraba que su opuesto era por mucho el único ser al que consideraría un amigo debido a que han coexistido juntos desde comienzos de la existencia del cosmos un vasto océano de realidades y universos.

Dios por su parte ahora con traje blanco y usando su nombre reciente Chuck frente a los Whinchesters, también contemplaba al ser de la oscuridad ninguno de los dos sabía quién era el más grande y mayor aunque es muy posible que fueran gemelos: uno oscuro y el otro universo. Sin vida no hay muerte y sin muerte no hay vida el ciclo de la vida no existiría.

Ambos nacieron del huevo cósmico que dio vida a los multiversos, se asegurarían que la oscuridad de la destrucción y la luz de la vida prevalecieran, aunque se rumoreaba que la Guadaña podría matarlos. Lo cierto es que Muerte fabrico el arma para poder ejercer sus funciones y controlara sus hijos: los segadores.

Luego de que nacieran ellos, los demás dioses también lo hicieron como El Caos, Urano y Gaia a quienes consideraban como hermanos menores, cada uno asignado a su papel como representación de sus naturalezas respectivas. Así como universos asignados, Muerte y Dios existirían ya que mientras hubiera creación y destrucción en miles de dimensiones ellos estarían presentes.

Pero ahora Muerte y Dios debían combatir. Era hora de decidir quién sería el ganador.

Muerte movió su Guadaña que eclipso la vida de ese espacio y tiempo al igual que Yahve levanto su espada que representaba la justicia divina y la esperanza de vida y chocaron siendo enviados metros lejanos por varias galaxias. Dios se movió rápido y ataco llegando a aparecerse detrás de Muerte quien contuvo un golpe que género una explosión que podría destruir miles de realidades. Fue una suerte que esta fue construida por ambos para este evento, ya que de lo contrario todo moriría.

Ambos se separaron y evaluaron sus condiciones. Ser los dos seres más poderosos e inmortales del universo y la realidad era algo a veces divertida, pues ambos podían divertirse con los placeres de su trabajo, pero también aburrirse por eso ambos crearon a los segadores y ángeles respectivamente para que pudieran ocuparse de sus trabajos. Dios prefería el anonimato y Muerte actuar más directamente frente a situaciones de alto riesgo como como el Apocalipsis.

Forcejeaban, Dios ya había "muerto" cuando bajo a la Tierra físicamente como Cristo, sin embargo eso solo fue posible debido a que él lo permitió, Muerte sabía que Dios podría haber acabado con los romanos fácilmente, pero era necesario demostrar que con sin sacrificio nunca la humanidad demostraría una evolución mayor y el mensaje fue dado. Era una lástima que sus seguidores tanto humanos como ángeles fueran muy destructivos y atacaran. ¿Cómo ese mocoso engreído de Lucifer se había atrevido a usar ese hechizo contra él?

El Todopoderoso sabiendo que sin su contraparte no podría haber equilibrio desarrollo poderosas cadenas para atarle en caso de que Muerte soltara su furia, ese conocimiento se lo transmitió a sus arcángeles. Sin embargo, era limitado, eso era porque Muerte era mucho más viejo y más poderoso, permitiéndole ayudar a Dean Whinchester y en última instancia ayudando poner a Lucifer y Miguel en una prisión eterna.

Ahora se separaron y volvieron chocar su armas y al mismo tiempo una luz que podía confundirse con un botón luchaba contra una oscuridad eterna chocando y un choque creo un temblor que destruyo tres planetas y siguió extendiéndose.

A pesar de sus títulos Dios era perfectamente capaz de matar a una persona y Muerte podía resucitar a una persona si querían pero las reglas lo impedían. Era irónico que la entidad que representaba la oscuridad y el fin fuera la única que realmente se preocupara por las reglas y el bienestar de la naturaleza, los otros "jinetes hermanos" si bien respetaban a Dios viéndolo como un igual no compartían sus ideas y disfrutaban matando y causando estragos.

Y sin embargo Dios era el único ser al que los 4 consideraban un amigo, posiblemente debido a que solo con un ser similar podían entenderse y ser amigos.

El choque final destruyo tres galaxias y finalmente y pararon y se miraron.

"Bueno al parecer estamos igualados. Ninguno puede morir mientras el otro siga existiendo"

Chuck "el profeta escrito" miraba a su amigo y rival.

"Mejor suerte para la próxima"

Se estrecharon la mano.

"¿Volverás al cielo?"

Dios soltó un suspiro.

"Por ahora no, pero creo que pronto todo volverá a su lugar"

Muerte y Dios salían de un callejón que daba a Roma, Italia, la Tierra.

Dios movió el cuello en su disfraz humano y le dio un palmada a Muerte en la espalda el caminaba con su bastón.

"Fue una buena lucha"

Muerte asintió.

"La pasta italiana tiene buena fama, pero antes veamos la carne asada"


End file.
